Bottle
Bottles, commonly known as Empty Bottles, are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They carry useful things such as fish, bugs, worms, water, potions, poes, Lon Lon Milk, Fairies, Bee Larva, Good Bees, and other things. In one odd occurrence, the Deku Princess is carried in a bottle for a short period of time in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Bottles are obtained in most games in the series. A maximum of four bottles can be found in most of the games with the exception of Majora's Mask, which has six bottles to obtain. Usually, the first bottle acquired is needed to progress further into the game. The remaining ones are typically optional, but make the game easier. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are four bottles in A Link to the Past. Two are found in Kakariko Village, one is purchased from a vendor, and the final one is found inside a Treasure Chest in the back of the tavern, which can be entered via the back door. Another is given by a camper beneath a bridge east of Hyrule Castle in the Light World. The last bottle is stored inside a chest where the Dwarven Swordsmiths house would be in the Dark World. If Link brings the chest with him to the Desert of Mystery in the Light World, the silent Lockpicker will pick the lock on the chest in exchange for Link keeping quiet about him being a former thief. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, there are a total of four bottles. They are acquired through the following events: * Put all of Anju's wayward Cuccos back in their pen in Kakariko Village. * Complete the cucco-catching mini-game with Talon at Lon Lon Ranch. * Diving into the water at Lake Hylia. (required) * Trading all ten Big Poes around Hyrule Field and trading them to the Poe Salesman. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, there are a total of six bottles, which is a departure from the rest of the Zelda series, where there are normally four. They are acquired through the following events: * From Kotake's Red Potion. (required) * Save the cows from "Them" at Romani Ranch. (Comes with Romani Milk). * Win a Goron Race at the Goron Racetrack. (Comes with Gold Dust). * Beat the Beaver Brothers in a race at the Waterfall Rapids. * Given to Link by Madame Aroma during the Anju & Kafei sidequest. (Comes with Chateau Romani). * In the grave in Ikana Graveyard with Dampé on the night of the Final Day. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker There are a total of four bottles in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They are acquired through the following events: * From Medli on Dragon Roost Island. (required) * Inside a submarine off Bomb Island. * Beedle's Shop Ship at Rock Spire Isle. * From catching Mila robbing Zunari on Windfall Island. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap There are a total of four bottles in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. * Buy from a Deku salesman. (required) * Use Ezlo to shrink down and get behind the counter at Stockwell's shop. He asks you to feed his pet dog, Fifi, and lets you keep the bottle. * Fuse Kinstones with Smith. * Fuse Kinstones to help all six Gorons in Goron's Cave. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess There are a total of four bottles in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They are acquired through the following events: * Given to Link by Sera at the beginning of the game. Comes with milk inside. (required) * Buy from Coro. (Full of Lantern Oil). * "Catch" it near the bridge at Hena's fishing hole. * Give 20 poe souls to Jovani. (Full of Great Fairy's Tears). Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Bottles are used to store the various substances Tingle can concoct in his house. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland items